The Stone Kids
by uzai sagi
Summary: Three of Brian Stone's kids, Elliot, Erin, and Emily, pose a three new found heroes, StretchGuy, Shadowstress, and Camelion, after a chemical accident. Granting them unimaginable powers. RobinxOC Red ArrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's some info on my oc's the Stone kids**

**Elliot Stone  
>Age: <strong>16  
><strong>Gender: <strong>Male  
><strong>Hero alias:<strong> StretchGuy  
><strong>Powers: <strong>the power that makes your body like rubber (i don't know the name)  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Very laid back, but gets very uptight when it comes to the safety of his sisters. Gets crazy when it comes to Erins pranks on him.

**Info: **As the eldest of the Stone family, Elliot is very overprotective of his sisters, Erin and Emily. He and Erin go to Happy Harbor High, where they meet and befriend Superboy and Miss Martian. When Elliot learned about Robins crush on Erin, it made him get a little uneasy as he thought about her ex-boyfriend Roy Harper (aka Red Arrow) whom she dated at the ages of 9 to 11.

**Erin Stone  
>Age: <strong>13  
><strong>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Hero alias: <strong>Shadowstress (combination of shadow mistress)  
><strong>Powers: <strong>controls the shadows  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Has a bit of attitude towards others, especially Superboy. Likes to pull pranks, especially on her brother. Is very kind when it comes to other peoples problems and feelings.

**Info:** As the middle child of the family, Erin would have to keep an eye on her younger sister, Emily, while their brother, Elliot, isn't around. She's very antisocial toward the crowd and prefers to read her books in quiet places. She had once been in a gang back in California called the "Astros", but after gaining some guidance from both her Aunt Dinah (Black Canary) and her ex-boyfriend Roy (Red Arrow), she decided to quit and start life anew. She gets into arguments with Superboy from time to time, but they soon get along after sharing some untold feelings about life, then she starts to look at him as another older brother. Erin is aware of Robins crush on her, but is nervous when her ex started to get jealous, proving that he was still in love with her after she dumped him for ignoring her their entire relationship.

**Emily Stone  
>Age: <strong>12  
><strong>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Hero alias: <strong>Camelion  
><strong>Powers: <strong>has the ability to turn invisible  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Hyper-active and constantly laughs at other people arguing, especially Kid Flash and Artemis. Very sweet and giggly.

**Info: **As the youngest of the family, Emily is watched over by her big brother and sister, Erin and Elliot. She finds Erins pranks and other peoples arguments very amusing and laughs at every bit of it. Being the hyper-active knuckle head she is, her getting into trouble always gets on her siblings nerves. After discovering Rbins feelings for Erin, she tries to help keep her ex-boyfriend Roy away. So that maybe Erin could start a relationship again.

**Well, that's all folks. I'll write the first chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll be honest w/ you people, I'm really new w/ this. So I'm already making changes for the second chapter.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: Besides my oc's, I don't own shit.**

* * *

><p>A lovely night at the Stone house. Brian was in his office looking up a few files; Elliot was playing video games; Erin was reading one of her favorite books; and Emily was watching 'Wierd, True, and Freaky'. No one knew why she liked that show, she just did.<p>

Brian decided to see what was happening throughout the world, and turned on his tv.

_"Today's news is about a certain generals wife, Marissa Stone, cheating on him with a street gangster in California. General Brian Stone of the US army, was furious of his discovery of his unfaithful wife and is now struggling with one this one question on his mind. How will his children take this?"_

Erin had walked over to her dad's office and saw what he was watching.

_"Locals say that his children, Elliot, Erin, and Emily, are just as furious as their father. Their neighbors say that they refuse to listen to what their mother wants to tell them, seeing as she didn't love their father enough not to cheat." _

Erin walked in, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel to something her father could enjoy. Truth is, she didn't want to hear what the local news had to say about her selfish mother. They had no right to hear about it.

"You shouldn't be watching that, Dad," she said. "She lied to all of us."

Brian turned to face his eldest daughter. "I know, sweetheart," he replied. "I should've listened to your Aunt Dinah."

"Yeah, you should've. She didn't just cheat with anybody, she cheated with a low-life gangster. How could she go for someone like that? I hate her."

Brian smiled. "You can't hate her. She gave me you guys."

Erin gave him a small smile and looked away to hide her light blush. "Well, we are pretty great."

"Try super-great." They both looked to see that Elliot and Emily standing at the doorway of their dad's office with smiles on their faces.

"Yep," Brian responded, "you three are the greatest gifts she could ever give me." The other kids walked in his office. "Even if your mom still cheated, she still gave me my three greatest treasures. My eldest and only son, Elliot. My eldest daughter, Erin. And my little baby girl, Emily." Emily giggled like a child at this. "Don't worry, we're going to get a divorce, and once that's done, you kids can decide on whether you want to see her or not."

"Actually," Elliot replied, "CPS doesn't think that living under the roof of a gangster is safe for us. So I doubt we'll get to see her very often."

"Right, forgot about that. Well, go on and get some sleep. You guys have school tomorrow." All three of his children nodded, said their goodnights, and left to their respective rooms.

Brian then turned his attention to the tv and saw the news reporter talking to Black Canary, who's also known as his younger sister Dinah Lance. Then he thought about telling his kids about his old hero days as Black Falcon, but decided to wait a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up! I hope you like it. If not, screw you I think my stories are great!**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor November 8 7:54 EDT<strong>

Erin and Elliot walked to Happy Harbor High and saw that not many people had arrived yet. This gave Erin time to find a place to read her book. They soon spotted their friends, Conner and Megan, along with Wendy, Marvin, Mal, and Karen.

Megan caught sight of the siblings and walked over to them.

"Hey, Elliot. Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Megan," Elliot greeted. Erin gave her a small smile, as her way of saying 'hello'. Her attention was turned to Conner, who gave her an emotionless expression, which she returned.

"Alright, gang," Mr. Carr called. "Straight to homeroom."

Megan talked to Elliot and Erin while they were headed for homeroom. Well, mostly Elliot, since Erin is the quiet one. She was mostly too distracted by the sight of everyone's shirt, including Mal's.

"I hate it when these idiots where those stupid shirts," she mumbled, but it wasn't qiet enough for Conner not to hear.

"You and me both, Astro" he said. She gave him a small smile, glad to see that someone had the same opinion as her.

As they went to take their seats, Erin gave some of her classmates a death glare, meaning that if anyone tries to make her break her concentration that she would kill them. The death glare successfully made everyone cling to their chairs for dear life.

She gave a satisfied grin and sat down next to Elliot.

Mr. Carr was explaining to them about the histories of China and how the women had their feet bound to keep from growing. Erin paid close attention, but Elliot was too distracted with the thought of his girlfriend sending him poetry. Every once in a while Emily would text during classes, some to her friends and some to her older siblings. Erin ignored her messages completely, but Elliot would check it 24/7 to see if she's okay.

Once the bell had rung, everyone quickly gathered their stuff for their next class. Megan walked over to Erin.

"Hey, Erin," she greeted, making her look up. "I was wondering if you would like to come to cheerleading practice and see our new routine we're doing for the big game. You don't have to if you don't to. If you don't to that's fine I completely understand."

Erin gave her offer a thought. "Hmmm..." Then she remembered the time when she watched Megan try out for the team and watched how Conner reacted to the initiation ritual and how he tripped. She laughed so hard she nearly busted her gut.

"Okay, but only because I want to see Conner Klutzilla in action." She earned a growl from Conner, but she just smirked. Proud of her own joke.

"Lucky M'gann's here. I could pound you to dust," he mumbled.

"Pfft. You wish." Conner glared at her, and she gave him a 'you don't scare me' look. As they walked to their next class, Erin felt her phone vibrate and she groaned.

_'Geez, what does she want now?'_ she thought, irritated by her sisters constant texting. She pulled it out from her pocket and looked at her sisters message.

_'Aunt Dinah's on the news again, but this time she's in action!'_

Erin played the little video Emily sent her on her iphone and watched her aunt pound the life out of Sportsmaster. She bit her lip, worried that her dear Aunt Dinah might get hurt or worse.

"Erin, come on," her brother called. Erin looked up.

"Sorry, I'm coming," she called back, and paused the video and walked toward her brother. Aunt Dinah's fight can wait, she had to finish school right now.

After school, Erin and Elliot watched Megan's cheerleading practice. Erin thought the routine was good, but not very exciting. By time they were done, Megan walked over to them.

"So, what do you think?"

"I thought it was great," Elliot said.

"Eh. It was okay," Erin said.

"Oh, do you think you could come to practice again, Erin?" Megan asked. Erin raised her eyebrow in question. "Wendy thinks that we might have a new addition to the routine, and she wants you to be there to ask you a favor. If you don't to, I'll let her know."

"Sure, I guess." Truth be told she didn't much to do tomorrow, just hang around at home reading books. Megan squealed in glee.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." And with that said, she ran over to catch up with Conner as they head home.

"What do you think the little bees want from you?" Elliot asked, not really sure if he trusts Megan's words of asking for a _favor._

"Don't know. If it's something sneaky, I'll beat them at their own game. Nobody knows good pranks than I do."

And with that, they walked home and watched their aunts little brawl with Sportsmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Roy couldn't help but look at the old picture of him and Erin when they were on their first date. He had one arm around her waist and the other holding the camera. Erin was trying to break free, but she had a happy smile on her face. Something he missed dearly since she dumped him.<p>

He couldn't help but smile at the memory of her trying to get out of the hold he had on her waist while he was taking the photo. Erin thrashed and kicked with all her might, but he just wouldn't budge. Then without warning, she kicked his shin, forcing him to let go. As he was holding his foot and jumping on one leg, she started laughing. It was one of the best dates they ever had, she brought him alot of pain, but it was worth it.

Roy sighed after remembering what she said about being an unfaithful boyfriend. He didn't know why she broke up with him, but he started to figure that it was probably the age difference. He was three years older than her when they started dating, and he's still three years older than her now.

He never really cared about the age difference, he only knew that he loved her. He wanted to be with her. She knew that, so why did she let the age difference get to her? Why did she let the age difference get between them?

He looked out the window and couldn't help but wonder. What is she doing right now?

**Happy Harbor November 8 5:30 EDT**

Erin was with Megan at the football field.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" Even if Erin agreed to come to practice, she still didn't trust them.

"Well," Wendey started, "we were wondering if could sing for our routine for the game."

Erin raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"We've heard you sing, Erin," Megan explained. "And you're _really_ good at it. So we thought we could use your voice for the football game."

"If this is some kind of sick joke I'm going to kill you!" Erin shouted in rage. Elliot was just as shocked as she was, it had to be a joke, right? Why would the cheerleaders ask one of his younger sisters to sing for the game?

"It's not! I swear it's not a joke, Erin!" Megan new that it was normal for Erin to assume that things like this were some kind of joke. "So will you sing? PLeeeeaaaase?" Erin looked at the desperate look Megan was giving, and also the rest of the squad.

Then finally, Erin sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll sing."

The girls squealed in excitement and tackled Erin in a group hug.

"Okay, okay! Get off! I can't breathe!" They let go and squealed.

"Thank you so much, Erin," Megan said in excitement. "You won't regret this, I promise you. You could even pick the song if you like."

"Fine, but not now. I need something fitting for the game."

"Okay, see ya, guys." And with that, Megan left with Conner and the rest of the team left in seperate ways. Leaving Erin and her brother on the field.

"Looks like you'll be on the squad then, huh?" Elliot asked. Erin gave a sigh then punched her brother in the jaw.

"Don't even think about making a joke outa this, Elliot," she warned. "It's bad enough that I'm having to this in the first place. I don't need you trying to get back at me for all the pranks I pulled on you."

Elliot held his jaw in pain, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to be on one of his younger sister's death lists. Especially when people try to get revenge on her.

Yes, alot of people have tried to get back at her for all of her pranks, but many have failed because she was just too damn smart. Either because the jokes they pulled on her were old tricks she already used, or just plain old-school. Either way, nothing could easily fool this thirteen year-old girl with an antisocial status.

**Mount Justice November 8 6:43 EDT**

M'gann had just started making dinner when Conner came in the kitchen.

"Why does the team want Erin to sing? More importantly, how come you never told me she could sing?" Conner asked his martian girlfriend.

"Well, one: because she has a natural talent that I think will help with her social status, and two: because I didn't want you to try to emberasse her. I know you don't like her, Conner, but I think you two might have alot more in common than you think."

"How so?" Conner asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, you used to be stuck at project Cadmus for a least sixteen weeks, and she used to be in a gang. You both decided to change for the better and left the orginaizations. Plus, you guys did that for what was best for _you._"

Conner thought about what M'gann had just said about him and Erin. Yes, he had been with Cadmus and she had been with the Astros. He was a genomorph who set himseelf free, and she was an Astro who quit to make a better life for herself. They wanted to make better _lives _for _themselves. _They did it for themselves,.For what was best for _them._

Once he was done thinking, he walked away started working on his motorcycle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Don't like. Screw you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Erin was on her computer trying to find a good song for the football game. She didn't want to do it, but the cheerleaders had begged her. Erin wasn't a big fan of begging, whether if she is the one doing it or not.<p>

Emily watched her with interest, still wondering why the cheerleaders had asked or begged her to sing.

"So, why do those girls want you to sing?" Emily asked for like millionth time.

Erin gave out an irritated growl, and tried not break the keys on her computer. Why her younger sister had to ask her fifty million questions was beyond her, but it gets really irritating real easily.

"It's just for the stupid football game," Erin growled. "I already told you that like the millionth time already!"

Emily just giggled at her big sisters irrtation, and left the room deciding that she's had enough entertainment for now. Erin sighed in relief. Now she won't have to hear the last fifty questions.

**Cadmus November** **10**** 8:43 PM EDT**

Dr. Lawrence was working on the new projects "shadow", "blend", and "stretch". What each of them does: project "blend" gives one the ability to blend in with the surface like a chamelion, project "stretch" gives one the ability to have them stretch like rubber or elastic, and project "shadow" gives one the ability to control the shadows.

Cadmus hasn't decided on who to test them on, but were sure that these new abilities will bring the Justice League to their downfall and have the world see the Light.

Dr. Lawrence had been reluctant at first, but agreed nonetheless. He was a science teacher at Happy Harbor High, but he also worked at the laboratory that was a few roads down from the school. His top students were Conner Kent and Erin Stone, both he was proud of, if only they could get along better.

Dr. Lawrence added a few chemicals to "shadow" and "blend", making them glow the same brightness as "stretch". That meant that all three projects were complete. Now all they need is some test subjects to see if they work or not.

**Happy Harbor Lab November 11 10:45 AM EDT**

Elliot and his sisters walked through the halls of the Happy Harbor Lab, only coming to take a tour with their science teacher, Dr. Lawrence. He asked them for assistance on testing a few new chemicals that they had just invented.

They didn't know anything about Cadmus, who chose them as their test subjects for the new projects. The Light was unaware of this, however, but once the projects have been tested, Dr. Lawrence will explain everything to both his students and the Light.

They glanced at the chemicals in each and every room they passed, thinking that they probably need to be careful around them.

Emily was tempted to walk toward at least one of the rooms, but her older siblings had prevented her from doing so. Pouting, she continued to follow them throughout the halls.

Erin spotted Dr. Lawrence in one of the rooms. "Hey, Dr. Law!"

Lawrence looked at his students and smiled as they approached them. "Hello, kids."

"You remember Emily, don't you?"

"Of course, the good little girl who likes to break things."

Emily blushed and giggled at her siblings teacher's humor. Yes, she did like to break things, and it's not surprising that Dr. Lawrence knows about it.

"So what'd you call us here for?" Elliot asked.

"I need you guys to help test some new projects we've just recently finished," Lawrence answered. "It took a couple of months, but I think we've finally got 'em down."

Elliot looked to his sisters, who just shrugged their shoulders. "Um, sure. I guess." Dr. Lawrence smiled.

"Good. Now let me just get a few needles and we'll be good to-" he was then interupted by a sudden crash from down the halls filled with screaming scientists.

Curiosity seemed to have taken over the Stone kids as they rushed out of the room to see what was going on, while Dr. Lawrence followed them. What they saw seemed to have alarmed them. Mr. Freeze was attacking everyone in the lab.

Once he spotted Dr. Lawrence, smiled a wicked, cold smile. "Well, Dr. Lawrence, it's a pleasure finally meeting you." He then looked at the children before him. "And the General's children. You certainly have very good company."

Elliot glared at the villian. "What is it that you want, Freeze head?" Emily couldn't help but giggle, making Erin elbow her in the ribs. She glared at their younger sister, who only pouted.

"Such a rude tone of voice for a child to speak to an adult," Freeze commented. "Hasn't your father taught you any manners?"

"Yeah, but we don't use manners for the bad guys." Emily was tempted to blow a few raspeberries, but the glare her big sister was giving her was preventing it.

"So you show no respect for the villians, hm? Well, maybe I might teach you a little something called, 'respect'."

"Yeah," said a voice. "Respect this!" Then out of nowhere, Kid Flash comes in and trips Mr. Freeze.

"Well, look who joined the party," Erin commented. Kid Flash grinned at her and winked.

"What can I say? I'm not determined to be late for a party." Erin rolled her eyes. Yep, Kid Flash is quite the flirt.

"Uh, do you mind?" Elliot said. "That's my sister you're winking at."

"Our sister," Emily reminded him, giggling. Erin shook her head at her siblings. They can be so... well, Elliot's overprotective; Emily just likes to butt in conversations.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kid Flash said, rubbing his neck. "Force of habit." Erin rolled her eyes again. Force of habit her ass. Bet he's done it with alot of girls.

"Yeah, force of habit," Artemis said sarcasticly, running by his side.

"Well, if it isn't the little sidekicks," Freeze commented. "Well, I'm afraid you're too late." Freeze pointed his lazer at Dr. Lawrence, but as he made the first shot, Erin grabbed a chemical she found on the ground and threw it at the blast, making it explode and force the siblings into the lab room. As they flew in, they knocked into the three projects. Elliot in project "stretch", Emily in project "blend", and Erin in project "shadow".

Dr. Lawrence stared in horror at the sight of their bodies absorbing the chemicals and making each of them glow red, pink, and violet.

Robin and Aqualad soon came in and helped beat Mr. Freeze. Once that was done, Miss Martian and Superboy ran to the Stone kids' sides.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Miss Martian shouted. Superboy knelt down to pick up Erin bridal style, while he carried Emily on his back and Elliot on his shoulder.

Aqualad turned to Dr. Lawrence. "Are you alright, sir?" But the scientist couldn't take his eyes off his students and their sister. What has he done? He only meant to ask them to test the projects, but instead they got attacked and are now needing medical attention. This was meant to be a test, not an accident.

A few hours later, the ambulance came and the Stone kids to the hospital. Lawrence never took his eyes off them, feeling the guilt that has punched its way into heart. What has he done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it took so long, I have a whole lot of other stories to write. Don't have much time for each.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, exept my oc's.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Erin woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked at each side and saw that Emily was on her right, and Elliot on her left. How long have they been there? What time is it? She looked up at the clock and it read 11:35 in the morning. They've been there since yesterday.<p>

As she tried to get up, she felt a painful tug on her arm and looked to see that she had a needle that was connected to a bag full of... well, whatever that stuff was called. God, she hated needles. She slowly laid back down, and sighed. How did they get into this mess? Then she remembered that she threw an explosive formula at Mr. Freeze, and that sent them flying in the projects and knocked them out.

Erin sighed again. What the hell was she thinking? How could she have done something so stupid that it got her and her siblings sent to the hospital? More importantly, what's her _dad_ gonna think? She heard moaning on her right, and she looked to see that Emily was starting to wake up.

Emily only tried to make herself comfortable in the hospital bed, unaware that the needle was injected into her arm. Erin was surprised that it didn't wake her up. She knows that damn needle pained her to get awake. She looked over at Elliot, who was still unconcious. Erin sighed. Great, now what's she supposed to do?

She looks up at the ceiling, and could feel her eyes getting heavy again. Maybe some more sleep won't be so bad. Erin tries to get comfortable with the needle in her arm, and starts drifting off to sleep.

**Mount Justice November 12 12:46 EST**

_"Just yesterday, Mr. Freeze attempted to attack a high school science teacher, Dr. Lawrence. But instead, the attack came in contact with a dangerous formula used for only explosives, which was thrown by Erin Stone, the general's eldest daughter and second child. The explosion sent her and her brother and sister flying into some unknown chemicals that might have damaged their bodies. They are now in the Happy Harbor Hospital, where we are to assume they will awaken in a few short hours."_

M'gann couldn't take her eyes off the television. She couldn't believe Erin and Elliot had gotten hurt, and also their little sister. They had tried to help their science teacher and look where it got them. Sent to the hospital.

Conner walked in and saw what she was watching and how sad it was making her. Walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann," he started to say. "it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. The only one who's at fault here is Freeze."

"I know," she responds. "I just wish there was some way we could've kept them from getting hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine once they get out of the hospital."

**Happy Harbor Hospital 1:03 EST**

Erin fluttered her eyes open and saw her dad and aunt looking down at her.

"Afternoon, sunshine," Dinah said.

Erin looked and saw that Elliot and Emily were both awake. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "What time is it?"

"1:03," Brian answered. "You guys have been out since yesterday evening."

"What happened back there?" Dinah asked.

"Well,..." Elliot was clueless as to happened yesterday evening.

"Mr. Freeze tried to attack Dr. Lawrence," Erin explained. "I didn't want him to get hurt, so I grabbed that formula for explosives and threw it at him. Apparently that sent us flying, and we crashed and blacked out."

Brian nodded. "You did the right thing, Erin. Even if you guys did get hurt, you still helped a citizen."

"In fact," Dinah said. "you guys are getting all credit from the public."

The Stone kids look up at the tv on the ceiling and saw that they were on the news. They only mentioned the team of sidekicks a few times, but the rest was about what _they_ had done for Lawrence. They stared in amazement. Who knew that the public would see them as heroes? They looked at eachother, not really sure of how to process this. Then they started laughing, making their dad and aunt join them in the laughter.

After about three hours of the doctors checking them up, they were finally able to leave. Once the Stone family were home, the kids turned on the tv, only to see that the news was talking all about them. Their expressions were completely blank.

**Star City 10:43 EST**

Roy watched in amazement as the reporter talked about what his girl- I mean, ex-girlfriend and her siblings had done for Dr. Lawrence. Though the action was done by the girl he loved (_still_ loved, mind you), all the credit went to all three of them. What concerned him even more was that they were sent to the hospital because of the event.

He had to give them credit, they could make some great new heroes, or sidekicks if necessary. Still, he couldn't help but worry about Erin and if she's okay.

**Stone Residence November 13 6:33 EST**

Elliot dragged himself into the kitchen, yawning in the process. He never really realised that he would sometimes try to reach out from a distance when he was still sleep-walking a little. As he reached out for something, like a glass of juice for instance, which his sister Erin was kind enough to put out for everyone, his arm started to stretch out from where he was walking from the hallway to the countertop. His sisters stared with wide-eyes, Erin's glass touching her lip as she was about to take a sip of her juice.

Once he grabbed the wanted glass of orange juice, his arm stretched back and he took a sip. He looked at his sisters, who were still staring like they had just seen a ghost.

"What?" he asked.

"Mm-mm-mmm," Erin could barely talk when she was drinking her glass, making it hard for Elliot to understand what she said.

"What?"

"Oh my god," Emily translated for her. "Did you not see that?"

"See what?"

"Your arm," Erin said.

"What about it?"

"You were still near the hallway and once you reached out, it just started to stretch all the way to countertop."

"Tch. Yeah, right."

"No, really!" Emily exclaimed. "We saw it!"

"Look, guys, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid little jokes."

Erin looked at an empty glass pitcher and got an idea. Since he wouldn't listen to them, she was just gonna have to show him. She put her hand out, and knocked the pitcher off. Elliot saw it falling and reached out to grab it. In doing so, he saw his arm stretch out for the pitcher and he grabbed it. His eyes widened in astonishment as his arm returned to it's natural length.

"Okay, I believe you."

Erin gave a satisfied smirk. Then Emily heard a very loud pop from the bacon that they were making, yelped, and then turned invisible. Her siblings looked at her with wide eyes. Emily's clothes were still visible, but her skin was not.

"Em," Erin muttered. Emily soon reappeared once she noticed her skin. She looked at her hands with wide eyes.

"Wow," she mumbled. She then smiled. "That's so cool!"

Erin rolled her eyes. Emily can be so childish sometimes.

"Emily," their brother scolded, "how is turning invisible cool? How the heck can my arm stretch like this?"

Erin stared at her brothers shadow, and imagined it dancing in her control. But then her imagination came true, and it surfaced and started dancing behind Elliot. Erin blinked, a little startled that her imagination was coming true. Emily covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Elliot looked at them, and then turned around. He jumped back at the sight of his own shadow doing that looney tune frog dance.

"What the- How is that happening!"

Emily looked at her sister to see if she knew, which she did.

"I don't know," she answered. "I looked at it, imagined a little something stupid, and then it started doing that."

Erin looked at shadows in the hall and got another idea. She raised her hand out, and her eyes started to glow violet. Just then, a giant shadow snake came out of the hall, making Elliot fall flat on his butt.

"Holy!"

"That's so cool!"

Erin smiled at her little handy work.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" Emily asked excitedly.

"That we have become freaks of nature," Erin answered sarcasticly.

"We have superpowers!" Emily replied. "That means we can become superheroes like Aunt Dinah!"

"I don't know, Em," Elliot said. "It's kinda dangerous."

"Oh, pleeeeeaaaassssse!"

She had said 'please' for about fifty million times, which got on Erins nerves.

"God, just let the child become a freaking superheroe!"

"Yay!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, yes, I'm taking forever with my stories. But I'm a very busy person in the real world... Don't judge me:/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>The team of sidekicks were waiting outside of a warehouse that had a party involved. Each were assigned partners: Robin and Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy, and Kid Flash and Artemis.<p>

"Alright, team," Aqualad said through a com-link, "here is our assigned mission. We must blend in with the crowd to protect Stan Lee, New York's super-natural reporter and Cadmus' primary target. We can not allow Lee to be assasinated."

"Gotcha, Kaldur," Kid Flash replied.

"Alright, team, let's move out."

The team went through the doors, each group got into their positions. Inside was a crowd of people dancing to the music, some were at the bar. Stan Lee was having a few shots, and looked very drunk mind you. The team tried hard not to be seen, or else their cover would be blown and made the mission more complicated.

Then, out of nowhere, a smoke-bomb was thrown into the dance-floor. Then outcame Sportsmaster and the Riddler, obviously the ones who are here to take out Lee.

"Stan Lee," Riddler said mischeivously, "I'm a big fan of your work, but you need to be more poetic like I am."

"Enough of that," Sportsmaster said, annoyed. "Time to take you out."

Lee fell to the ground in fear. As the sidekicks were going to get ready to fight, and the villians were going to attack, elastic arms shot out from the skylight and punched each of the villians faces. The impact was so strong it sent them crashing into the walls.

The sidekicks were so astonished and shocked at the sight. Did I mention that the song 'Sexy and I Know It' had started playing when three strangers (one male, two female) where coming down the roof (the guy giving the two girls a ride down mind you). Once they were on their feet, the two villians got up and looked at them.

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sportsmaster asked irritated.

_When I walk on by  
>Girls be looking like damn he fly<em>

The guy in a red leather jacket, black t-shirt, black pants, black gloves (fingerless), and black shoes was the first one who spoke. "Let's just say that we're your worst nightmare."

The girl in a pink short-sleeved leather jacket (the bottom ending under her chest), a black dress that ended mid thigh, black long gloves (also fingerless), black tights, and black boots that ended at her calf giggled childishly.

The other girl in a black hooded sweatshirt, black pants, black gloves (again fingerless), and black converse only had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown.

All three were wearing similar black masks to hide their identity.

_I pay to the beat  
>Walking on the street in my new lafreak<em>

_Yeah_

"Worst nightmare, huh?" Sportmaster commented. "You three don't look like much."

The girl in black smirked. "You're one to talk, old man."

Sportmaster growled.

"Camelion," the guy in red said.

The girl in pink known as Camelion giggled and stepped behind the girl in black.

"Hah!" Riddler laughed. "You honestly think that'll stop us? You must be joking."

_This is how I roll  
>Animal print pants outta control<em>

_It's red fool with a big afroo  
>And like Bruce Lee, I got the flow<em>

Just after Riddler said that, he gets kicked in the back and he makes a 'Oof!'. Then Sportsmaster gets kicked in the stomache, and then the face.

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

While they were moaning in pain, they hear a child-like giggle in the air. Camelion reappeared as she giggles at her little 'play' things.

But then Riddler grabbed her legs and held her still, making her silent.

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

As she tries to wiggle free from his grasp, Sportsmaster stands up with a baseball bat in hands. As he points it at her, he says, "So you think this is all a game, don't you, little girl?" Camelion got scared as he said this. "Well, I'll be sure to wipe that little smile off your face easily."

Camelion held up her arms in defense as Sportsmaster raises the bat. Once he swings, the girl in black shoots her hand out and the expected blow to Camelions head was stopped.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah)  
>This is what I see (ok)<em>

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it<br>Show it  
>Show it<br>Show it_

Camelion looked to see that the bat was being held by a shadow, which the girl in black was controling.

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

Camelion looked at her excitedly and yelled, "Shadowstress!"

The girl named Shadowstress moved her arm to have the shadow throw Sportmaster to the wall, and then she looked at the Riddler.

Then a shadow punched him, which sent him flying in the air, only to be punched again by another shadow to the ground. Shadowstress put her hands in her pockets in an unamused manner. Then Sportsmaster came running with a baseball bat in his hands and attempts to hit her.

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall  
>Security just can't fight 'em off<em>

But every blow he tries to lay on her is blocked by her shadows as they sprang up and fought him for her.

"Pathetic," Shadowstress commented. "Guess you're getting too old for this, huh?"

Sportsmaster growled as she smirked and made pointless attempts to hurt her.

_And when I'm at the beach  
>I'm in a Speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks (what)<em>

But then a hand stretched out and threw him in the wall again.

"StretchGuy," Shadowstress yelled, "I had him."

"Shadowstress, your shadows can't hold him off much longer," the guy in red known as StretchGuy shouted at her.

_This is how I roll  
>Come on ladies, it's time to go<em>

"Oh, screw that!"

_We headed to the bar  
>Baby don't be nervous<em>

She ran toward the Riddler, and kicked him in the face. Riddler got up and prepared to attack.

_No shoes, no shirt  
>And I still get survice (watch)<em>

Shadowstress blocked every blow he could possibly give, and returned them with her own.

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

Stretchguy kept Sportsmaster busy, while Camelion checked on Lee.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet childish way.

"Yes," Lee said and was about to thank her.

"Don't thank us yet. We haven't finished the job."

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

Camelion ran over to Shadowstress, jumped over her, and kicked Riddler in the face.

_When I walk in spot (yeah)  
>This is what I see (okay)<em>

StretchGuy punched Sportsmaster toward the Riddler and yelled, "Girls!" as he reached his arms (which were stretching mind you) out toward them.

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

They grabbed his arms as they were pulled toward him and thrown back to the bad guys.

_I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it<br>Show it  
>Show it<br>Show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

They kicked them as they flew through the air. They did blackflips as the villians fell to the ground.

Once they took their fighting stance, Stretchguy immediately came to them and took his stance.

_Check it out [x2]_

The villians exhaustedly and painfully stood up, but before they could even face them, the three mysterious and new heroes began to beat them.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah yeah<em>

Everyone watched in shock and amazement. These heroes were talented fighters, who didn't seem to need training after the show they were putting on.

_Do the wiggle man_

Sportsmaster and Riddler could barely even blink without being punched by each of the new heroes.

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Some of the police showed up and they were shocked at the sight before them. Hell, someone might be calling a camera crew for this.

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I-I work out<em>

The fight ended with Shadowstress' arm stretched out to hit Riddler in the throat and make him fall over, Camelion punching him in the gut, and StretchGuy sending Sportsmaster flying into the wall again, this time making it burst open.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The police finally approached them after shaking their heads. Everyone seemed to be taking pictures, Lee being one of them.

The sidekicks were both shocked and speechless. Some random heroes just burst in and saved Stan Lee from being publicly assasinated? This can't be real.

Shadowstress put her arms out as her eyes glowed violet, and the shadows wrapped themselves around the three heroes, making them disappear.

A camera crew came, but it was too late. StretchGuy, Shadowstress, and Camelion were long gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm starting to love the people who like my stories. Those who do not, screw you! I'm an awesome writer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>The Stone kids were exhausted. You could probably tell by the way they were laying on the couch. Elliots neck stretched all the way to the floor, Erin had her head against the back of the couch, and Emily was laying her head on her sisters lap.<p>

"Man, my muscles are so soar," Erin muttered in pain.

"_Your_ muscles are soar?" Elliot said in painful anger. "I can't even feel mine!"

"'Cause you're like rubber now," she responded rolling her eyes. "How do you feel, Em?"

"My skin's burning," Emily whined. Erin rubbed her little sisters hair in comfort. God, who knew that crime fighting can make you soar?

Then they hear someone clear their throat, and they looked to see their father who had his arms crossed.

"Uh, we can explain this," Elliot said.

"Then I suggest you start talking now," Brian ordered, making his children sigh in defeat.

Then they began to explain what happened to them, what ocurred this morning, and what they were doing this evening before they came back home. Brian seemed to take everything seriously, and thought about calling Dinah.

Turns out, he didn't have to since his phone was ringing and the caller id said his sisters name. He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Eric, are your kids at home?" Dinah asked, using his real name purposely. This would happen when strange things have occured and it would involve his kids.

If you are wondering about that, the siblings fathers real name is Eric Lance, who became Black Falcon along with Black Canary. But once he planned on getting married, his sister tried to talk him out of it. So he changed his name and eloped with Marissa.

"Yes, Dinah," Brian answered.

"Good. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, she hung up.

Brian looked to his kids with a sigh. "Your aunts on her way here. She probably knows it was you guys who did all that... stuff." The general couldn't find a better way to describe his kids recent performance.

All three of them sighed. Great. How were they gonna expain of this to Dinah? They'll just start from the beginning like they did with their dad.

A few minutes later, Dinah had come to their home with a serious expression. The kids couldn't dare try to look at their aunt, but they knew they'd have to look at her in the eyes and tell the truth.

"Well, explain yourselves," Dinah demanded.

The kids looked at eachother before turning to their aunt. Elliot became the first to talk.

"You remember the chemical accident two days ago?" he asked.

"Yes?" Dinah asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, it turns out that those chemicals can give you superpowers. We didn't figure this out until this morning."

"Like you know how Elliots always sleep walking a little bit in the mornings?" Erin asked.

Dinah nodded, listening to their story with every amount of patience she had.

"Well, I had poured everyone some juice before he woke up. He reached his arm out in the air and then, all of a sudden, it started stretching for the juice. Once he grabbed it, it stretched back to its original length."

"It was cool," Emily said.

Erin nudged her sister as a way of shutting her up. Emily pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Then we were making some bacon, and the popping noise scared Emily and she turned invisible," Elliot continued.

"Then Erin started to imagine Elliots shadow dancing, and it had already started to dance," Emily said in glee. "Then she made a shadow snake from the hallway. You should've seen the look on Elliots face. It was funny."

Erin smirked as Emily giggled at that information, but Elliot just glared at them.

"I see," Dinah said. "So you three decided that since you now have superpowers that you could become superheroes and battle crime?"

"Hey, operation 'superhero' was her idea," Erin said pointing her thumb at the youngest Stone kid.

"Why didn't you tell us this morning when you found out you had these powers?" Brian asked.

The kids looked at them then looked to the ground. They didn't really think about telling either their father or aunt. Therefore, they had answer to that question.

Dinah pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"I'm calling Oliver," she answered. "If they're gonna learn to be superheroes, then they need more training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked.

"I'm putting you guys with the team of sidekicks. You'll get more training there."

"What?" Erin asked in shock.

"Dinah, we already know how to fight," Elliot argued. "You and Dad have been teaching us since we were little kids."

"That was _before _any of this happened," she said coldly. "You haven't had these for a good full twenty-four hours. Therefore, you need to learn how to control them properly."

"Properly!" Erin shouted. "We took out those guys at that warehouse. How is that not controling our powers properly?"

"Dad, tell her we can do this on our own."

Brian only looked at his children with a blank stare, making their eyes widen.

"You're kidding, right?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Elliot said.

"I'm sorry, kids," Brian said, shaking his head, "but your aunts got a point. You can't just use your powers without the proper practice. It takes alot more focus, and without focus your powers might get out of control."

"Then it's settled," Dinah said. "You three are joining the team."

"No way!" Erin shouted.

"Uh-uh," Emily whined, haking her head.

"Not a chance!" Elliot yelled.

"Enough!" Dinah screamed. "You three are joining the team, whether you like it or not."

The two elder Stone kids glared, but kept their mouths shut and crossed their arms. There was no sense in arguing with Dinah any further, and their father was sure as hell not gonna help them out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now they meet the sidekicks! Which I don't see why it's such a big deal... Whatever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>The team had just arrived from each of their schools, and were surprised to see that Black Canary and Batman were talking to... the heroes from last night!<p>

Black Canary turned to the team. "Hey there. Glad you could make it."

Everyone turned their attention to the siblings.

"This is StretchGuy, Shadowstress, and Camelion," Batman introduced. "They'll be joining the team."

"Aw, sweet," Wally said.

Shadowstress looked at Robin, who simply blushed.

"You guys look familiar," Connor stated. "Do we...?"

StretchGuys eyes widened. "No way. Connor? Megan?"

Megans eyes beamed in joy. "Elliot! Erin!"

Shadowstress gave a 'what the hell' look. "Wait a minute... You guys were superheroes this whole time that we've known you?"

"Yeah," Connor answered. "And you guys were the ones that took out Sportsmaster and Riddler?"

"Yep," Elliot replied. "Why didn't you guys say anything about this?"

"We couldn't," Megan said sorrowfully.

"So how did the Lea-" Robin was about to say something, but Canary had cut them off.

"They're my neices and nephew."

Everyones jaws dropped. Neices and nephew? The world's become a mad house!

Erin sighed. "Well, this is awkward..."

"How about we-" Erin had cut off Batman.

"We know. We'll give 'em the details. Bye!" She used her powers and had the shadows make the whole team disappear.

Batman blinked then looked at Black Canary.

"Erin's a bit rude for her age."

"You'll get used to it."

**Detroit November 13 10:42 EST**

"So how do you guys know Miss M and Superboy?" Kid Flash asked.

"We go to school together," StretchGuy answered. "Shadowstress and Superboy don't really get along very well."

The two looked at eachother then looked away with a "Hmph!"

"We can see that," Artemis comments.

"Hey, don't you think it's kinda rude to make a comment to one of the new members of the team," Kid snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend one of the very few girls you keep on flirting with!"

"Yes, you are offending her! And I do not flirt with alot of girls!"

Camelion had been laughing, but Shadowstress was starting to get annoyed.

"Will you two just shut up!" she yelled at them. "My god, it's like I'm on a team of children!"

Both sidekicks shut their mouths after she yelled at them. They didn't want to tick off Shadowstress anymore than she already was.

"So what's the mission?" Robin asked, looking at Shadowstress.

"The League said that Klarion the witch boy's been causing some trouble in Detroit. So they're sending us to clean up his mess."

"And take him out," Camelion giggled, making Shadowstress smirk in triumph.

"Come on, girls," StretchGuy said.

The girls sighed.

Then a flash of red lightning blasted past Camelion, but StretchGuy had wrapped himself around her to protect her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Camelion nodded and looked at the lightning.

"Well, well," Klarion said coming out of the shadows. "Looks like the new toys have joined the little sidekick team."

"Surprised," Shadowstress mocked with a glare.

"Maybe a little," Klarion replied. His cat meowed at Shadowstress, making the girl glare. "Come on, don't be like that. Afterall, she's a shadow mistress."

"It's Shadowstress!"

"Whatever." Klarion cast a spell that had Shadow surrounded by flames.

Shadowstress' eyes glowed violet as she reached her hand out and made a shadow snake appear from the trees. The creature hissed and was about to strike, but Klarion teleported.

"I think I'll have fun with you later." With that, he left.

The flames around Shadowstress disappeared and she looked at the rest of them team in rage.

"What was that!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, we go-"

"That's bull and you know it!" Shadowstress interupted Aqualad. "Why didn't you guys stop him when you had the chance!"

The team fell in silence. This only made Erin even more angry and she started walking away. Elliot and Emily gave them a disappointed look, then followed their sister.

**Happy Harbor November 14 8:43 EST**

Erin and Elliot hadn't said a word to Megan or Connor since the mission that they failed to complete. They already complained to Dinah about the incident, but she didn't change her mind. They were still forced into the team whether they liked it or not.

**Star City 2:56**

Red Arrow found out about the littel incident with the three newcomers, and was surprised that they had complained about a failed mission. Obviously, these heroes didn't want to be apart of the team, but were forced to join.

Maybe he should step in and intervene a little bit. Besides, one of them might be the mole.

What surprised him was that these heroes were siblings. That's a very interesting choice. Family working together. Doesn't that beat all?


	10. Chapter 10

**Now this is where things get a little awkward. You'll see what I mean**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>The next day the team, including the siblings, came to the cave and were surprised to see Green Arrow talking to Red Arrow.<p>

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you guys come in," Green Arrow greeted, turning his attention to them. "Red Arrow, this is StretchGuy, Shadowstress, and Camelion. Guys, this is Red Arrow. He'll be tagging along on the mission with you guys."

"You never said anything about a mission," Shadowstress said with her cocky attitude.

"Right. Your aunt didn't want me to give out the details to you three."

Red Arrows eyes widened at the tone Shadow used. "Erin?"

Shadowstress looked at him in confusion, but her eyes soon widen as well. "Roy..."

Red Arrow walked over and gave her a bear hug, which she didn't return. Everyone but Green Arrow, StretchGuy, and Camelion became surprised at this. Did these two know eachother?

Roy pulled away, but still had his hands on her upper arms as he smiled and examined her. "You look amazing."

Erin grew nervous. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. "Uh, yeah... You look pretty ok yourself."

"Wait, if you're here..." Roy smiled at her siblings. "Don't tell me that's Elliot and Emily." Elliot smiled and Emily giggled.

This made the team even more confused. Did Roy know the Stone kids? Erin gave Green Arrow a 'what the hell' look, and he replied with an apologetic one.

"Incredible," Roy said. "It was you three this whole time. How did this happen?"

"It's a long story," Elliot said, "but we'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, I hate to break up this little reunion," Green Arrow said. "But you guys have got a mission to do."

Erin gave him a look of thanks, and he nodded in response.

"So what's the mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"You'll be going undercover in a bar and protect Stan Lee."

"The guy whose butt the Stone kids saved?"

"Yeah, you guys start now. The sooner the better."

Everyone nodded and they started heading out. Artemis and Miss Martian pulled StretchGuy and Camelion back.

"Okay, how do you guys know Red Arrow?" Artemis asked.

"Erin dated him," StretchGuy asnwered as he and Camelion continued walking.

The girls were shocked. Like, their faces were like- :O

**New York Tavern November 14 11:28**

The guys were downstairs in the bar, and the girls were upstairs keeping watch.

"So, Red, how do you know the Stone kids?" Kid Flash asked.

"They're good friends of mine," he answered.

"Erin especially?" Superboy asked, making the ex-sidekick blush. "You seemed really excited when you saw her. How come?"

"Are the two of you close?" Aqualad asked, curious about Roys behavior toward Erin.

"Closer than you think," StretchGuy mumbled.

"Huh?" Robin asked, looking at him.

StretchGuy shook his head. "Nothing. Forget about it."

A couple hours later, Icicle Jr. started to attack.

"So what did StretchGuy mean when he said you and Shadow were closer than we thought?" Robin asked, dodging some shards of ice.

"You really want to know?" Red Arrow asked, shooting his arrows.

"What? Aren't you guys friends?" Kid Flash asked, kicking Junior to the ground.

"Sort of," Red Arrow responded, drawing his arrow. "She's my... ex-girlfriend."

Everything stopped as everyone gasped.

"HIS WHAT!" Kid Flash shouted as he looked up at Shadowstress.

Everyone looked at her as well, making her chuckle nervously.

"Uh, anyone up for a drink?" Shadowstress asked nervously.

Junior took this oppertunity to freeze Kids feet and knock him down. Red arrow shot his arrow and some sticky stuff got onto Junior. Robin was able to help Kid unfreeze his feet. He stood and looked up at Shadowstress.

"So wait, Shadow, you really went out with this guy?" he asked, pointing at Arrow.

The spotlight had, for some reason, pointed to her as everyone looked back to her.

"Well, yeah," she answered. Then she got up walked to the railing. "When I was nine."

"Okay, and?' Superboy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shadowstress sighed and leaned forward.

"It was football season and for _some reason_ all the middle school jocks wanted me. Roy was the only non-jock in town. So we joined forces and beat 'em all. We brawled and fought for hours. Afterwards, it turned out to be a stupid plan for him to ask me out." She held up her index finger. "We only kissed once. After a couple years, I told him to hit the showers."

"Aw, cute story," Junior commented. "Still ain't stoppin' me from takin' out Lee. Which reminds me."

Junior shot some shards of ice at Lee, but a shadow blocked them and reached out to grab him.

"Shut it, Junior," Shadowstress snapped. "Tell your daddy in prison I said hi."

Once Icicle Jr. was taken by the cops, everyone stood in an awkward silence.

Red Arrow looked at Shadowstress. "Erin, how did you get these powers?"

"We'd rather not talk about it," Elliot answered for her, grabbing his sisters hands. "We better head home." With that, he took his sisters away.

"Hey, where's Elliot and his sisters?" Green Arrow asked.

"They decided to head home," Aqualad answered. "The first time they defeated Sportsmaster and the Riddler left them exhausted."

"Well, that's good. They're still new afterall, so it's important not to get them too overworked."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, things are little bit more awkward in this chapter... Well, not really, but whatever. Okay, news flash, I had some age confusion with Red Arrow when I first saw the show, so, uh, you can pretend I never said they were three years apart. If you expect me to make changes for that chapter, you're outta luck. I've got other stories to work on too, you know**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Things had been a little overwhelming the next day. Megan bought the time to spend some time with Erin after yesterday, but they spent the time in silence.<p>

Erin still must've been shocked to discover that Roy had been a superhero this whole time. Megan understood this, because it's why she wanted to spend time with her in the first place.

"This whole time," Erin finally said. "I dated a superhero? When did he become a superhero?"

"Well, from what Robin and Wally have told me, he's been Green Arrows sidekick for three years," Megan told her.

"A year after I got into a relationship with him? I can't believe he never told me this!"

Megan gave her a sad look. Erin must feel pretty hurt that Roy hadn't told her about this.

"Erin," Megan said, making Erin look at her. "I'm sorry about your first mission... We were just so shocked about your powers that we..."

Erin smiled at the alien girl. "What's past is past. Don't worry about it."

Megan beamed at this. Erin had forgiven her about the last mission, and it just made her happy. But out of sheer curiosity, Megan looked into Erins mind and saw that she was happy that she was with her. Erin was very confused as to why Roy didn't tell her about being a superhero and she really needed someone to talk to at the moment. Megan also saw how hurt Erin was that Roy didn't tell her at all.

_'I understand how hurt you are, Erin,' _Mgean said telepathicly, _'and I'm sure there's reason for Roy not telling you.'_

_'Thanks, M'gann,' _Erin replied. _'Maybe I'll get an explanation next time I see him.'_

"Besides, I think Robin just developed a crush on you when you guys first met."

"Robin? Crushing on me? Well, Roy did trick me into going out with him..."

"So how's Astro holding up with the whole 'Roy being a superhero' thing?" Connor asked.

Ellliot frowned, hoping to avoid that question. "I don't know. She's still pretty upset. Can't say that I blame her though. I'm pretty ticked off myself that Roy kept this from us, mostly her."

Connor gave his friend a sympathetic look. From what Elliot had told him, Roy and Erin had made a very cute couple, despite the fact that he was too old for her. Roy didn't care that she was five years younger than he was, but Erin did. It was one of the reasons why she broke up with him in the first place.

"So Erin wasn't always a pain?" Wally asked Roy.

The boys were at the cave sitting on the couches.

Roy smiled. "Nope, not always. In fact, she used to be one of the sweetest girls I ever knew."

"And you dated a nine year-old why?" Dick asked.

Roy blushed and looked sheepishly at the ground. "It's complicated..."

"Even so, what made you so attracted to a girl so young?" Kaldur asked in curiosity.

Truth be told, the whole team was curious. Roy never mentioned having a girlfriend before, nor did he ever mention that she was _nine._

"I guess it was because of how cute she was, or maybe how bold she was. Like I said, it's complicated."

"Too complicated to even tell us you had a girlfriend!" Wally shouted. "Dude, you're five years older than she is!"

"Wally, calm down!" Dick exclaimed.

Roy tried really hard not to glare. "Does that even matter? I don't care if she's five years younger than I am. All that really mattered was that I _loved_ her."

"And judging by the tone you're using, I assume that you still love her?" Kaldur asked.

Roy froze at that, but he didn't deny it. Yes, he was still in love with his first love, even though said first love still didn't forgive him.

"I can understand how upset she is with you, but I'm sure she'll come to terms eventually. I can also assume that she broke up with you because of the age difference, and I understand how much it bothered her."

Dick couldn't help but feel a little jealous toward Roy. Not only had he dated Erin first, but he was still in love with her. He had hoped that he could ask her out, but those chances were slim now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now you see how much Roy loves Erin and her reasons for breaking up with him. Now will Dick be able to ask her out, or will Roy get in the way?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Erin was absolutely not happy. Green Arrow had given them another mission with <em>him<em> again! And just to make things worse, only four people were to go on this mission and _she_ was one of them. Thankfully Megan was coming along, and so was Robin.

She looked at the boy wonder and he blushed and looked away from her. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered what Megan had told her about Robin liking her, and she thinks she was starting to like him a little bit.

Roy noticed the way she looked at Robin and glared at the boy wonder. He was very determined to win her back and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, not even Robin. He flinched a little when Erin turned her gaze at him, and she frowned.

Oh, hell no. She is _so_ not happy with this.

**Rhealasia November 17 12:32 PM**

Robin and Red Arrow hid in the trees while Miss Martian stayed invisible and Shadowstress stayed within the shadows.

_'So how have you been these past couple years, Erin?' _Red Arrow asked his ex.

Shadowstress rolled her eyes. _'Uh, didn't you hear about my unfaithful mother? Or were you so caught up on the hero buisness that you couldn't stick around long enough to watch the news?'_

Red flinched at the harsh tone Shadowstress had used. _'Why are you acting like this, Erin? What do you want from me?'_

_'An **explanation, **Roy. You owe me that!'_

Red Arrows expression became from hurt to guilt. He knew he should've trusted her with his secret hero buisness, but he only wanted to keep her safe.

Robin and Miss Martian gave him looks of sympathy. They could imagine how hard it must've been to keep a secret like that from his ex, and they could also understand why she was upset about it.

Seeing that Roy wasn't going to respond anytime soon, Shadowstress moved within the shadows. Being able to control the shadows gave her an advantage on being sneaky.

Miss Martian could see her shadow moving and followed her.

_'Your mom cheated on your dad?' _the alien asked her friend.

_'Yeah, had an affair with some lowlife gangster,' _she replied. _'God, I hate her so much! I can't believe she would go for someone like that!'_

_'Did she have a logical reason for cheating?'_

_'A whole lot of them. All of them are bullcrap, though. Dad's signing the divorce papers at this moment.'_

Miss Martian frowned. Erins mother cheated on her dad with a gangster? Well, there's something you don't see everyday.

"You okay, Red?" Robin asked in concern.

Red Arrow waved him off. "I'm fine. A little hurt about the way my ex is acting, but I'm fine."

Robin didn't believe him, but decided to leave it alone for now.

As they neared a Rhealasian warehouse, Shadowstress caught sight of Lex Luther with Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

_'Hold up, I see them!' _she said.

Everyone stopped where they were and waited for Shadowstress' signal. When the villains were out of sight, Shadow made the signal to follow her and they were off once again.

_'Good eye, Shadow,' _ Robin complemented.

Shadow giggled. _'Thanks.'_

Red Arrow glared at Robin, who became confused. Why was he giving him the evil eye?

_'Okay, the shipment takes off in less than six hours, so we can't waste any time in fighting anybody. Miss M and I will take the cargo off their hands while you guys keep guard. Got it?'_

Everyone nodded and they started immediately. Red Arrow and Robin stood guard as Miss Martian and Shadowstress began removing the cargo from the warehouse. Once they were done, Shadow gave the signal and they left without difficulty.

_'That was easier than I thought,'_ Shadow thought with a disappointed frown.

_'Not enough action for ya, Shadow?'_ Robin asked.

Shadow laughed. _'Yeah, I was expecting a little more from those guys.'_

Red Arrow gave Robin one of his famous death glares as he chatted with his ex-girlfriend. How dare he try to flirt with her when he obviously knew that he still loved her!

"Well, well,... Look what we have here."

They all turned around in shock as Cheshire and Sportmaster stood behind them with their weapons. This was one of those moments where they found out that they were screwed.


End file.
